Shiva's Empire
by dark and light heart
Summary: the dark goddess shiva has returned and will try to take over again and will cloud stop her from taking over his mind. will riku and sora stop her. sxr rxc cxl
1. prologue

Shiva's Empire

Chapter one: prologue

Long ago a prophecy was made that a powerful force would awaken and be the end of human control.

A goddess named Shiva ruled the land but all hated her ruling and waged awr against her. She accepted and sent her warriors to attack.

"All warriors MARCH FORWARD." yelled the the goddess Shiva.  
"Kill them, kill all who oppose me." says the goddess Shiva

They did as she said because they feared her with there lives. They went into the town and killed all even children no one could stand up to her army. No one that is until a oracle made a prediction that someone will save them.

A hundred years later a lone warrior named Leon leonheart came into the city of ice. Leon went to a inn and asked for a place to stay.

"It's a hundred a week or you can pay four- hundred now for a month." says the manager

"I will pay up front, four-hundred."says leon.

"Also I need to know about a Shiva." says Leon.

The inn manager just got silent and pale. "You need not know about her she is the most vile thing there is and she will kill all who oppose her,  
there was a war one-hundred years ago and her army wiped them out." says the manager

"Well I was sent by my king to take her out where might I find her?" saks Leon

"In the castle you will find the evil witch." says the manager.

"Thank you." says Leon

Leon goes to a bar and gets a drink but word travels fast about his intentions and a women in white comes to him.

"Hello there stranger, I do not beleive I have seen you around, who are you." says the women.

"I am Leon leonheart." says Leon

"Well don't you have a sexy voice, you must really be from the fire kingdom to have a voice like that, I am Quistis by the way." says Quistis

"I run that inn you are staying at and I also know you plan to take out the queen." says Quistis

"Do you care if she dies, she is destroying this land." says Leon

"heh heh, I don't mind at all but you will need help seek out the rebels." says Quistis

"They will help your cause by making a army." says Quistis

"Do you know where to find them?" asks Leon

"No, but ask around they will tell you." says Quistis

Quistis bid Leon farwell and left, Leon how ever finished his drink and asked around for the rebels. Finally he got someone.

"I do not know where they are but I know someone who does, look for Sora and Riku valentine, they know about the rebelion." says the dark stranger.

"Thank you stranger." says Leon

"You will know Riku he is the only one with silver hair and aqua eyes." says the stranger

The brunette left the bar and searched for this Riku. His search brought him to a abadoned house and outside the house he saw a brunette with gorgeous blue saphire eyes and a silver haired angel talking.

"Excuse me are you Sora and Riku?" asks the brunette

"Depends on who is looking." says the silver haired one.

"I am looking for the rebels , I am leon leonheart of the fire kingdom to and i am here take out the queen"  
says Leon.

Riku and Sora just looked at eachother and talked in a language Leon couldn't understand.

"Alright if you are here to take out the queen then good, This is my husband Sora and I am Riku, we will need your help to kill her." syas Riku.

"You are not sickened by are love Leon?" asks Sora

"No, should I be?" asks Leon.

"No, but follow us." says Sora

They went into the building and went down some stairs and went to a underground base.

( five months later)

Leon and Quistis had gotten together and have been organising the battle plan.

"The time has come we must go into battle and kill the queen,aim for her heart and hit it with a fire arrow." says Leon.

They go to the feild and march to the castle. The queen send her army but leon banishes them with fir magic.  
They brake into the castle and search for the queen.

Shiva comes out and takes Sora with her.

"NO, Sora come back." yells Riku

Leon and Riku go to the throne room and find Quistis and Sora.

"Get out of here she is Shiva." says Sora.

"I know Sora." syas Leon.

"What how do you know ?" asks Shiva

"When I kissed you I felt cold." says Leon

"But only Ifrit him self can feel ice from my lips..." says Shiva

Shiva transforms to her true delf and pulls out a sword and Leon does the same.  
The two fight while Riku gets Sora and calls for the archers to fire the volley of arrows.

"FIRE" commands Riku

They do but Shiva blocks it and Ifrit takes this chance and lunges his sword of fire in her heart.

"NO, One day my decendants will bringme back when a male child of Saphire eyes is born so will be my rebirth, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." yells Shiva

with that came her death and freedom from ice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do u think please review i want reviews so I know if you are intristed in the story this is just a explanation of what is to happen and gives you a understanding of future parts in the story you are not confused. 


	2. millitary school

Shiva's Empire

Chapter two:Millitary school

At the white sandy beaches of destiny islands we will find all sorts of kids,  
like Tidus mizrahi,a cute blond full of energy. Then there is selphie timatt a brunette girl that is small but has alot of energy,wakka and kairi two who have been going out for a year are normal average people. Latst but not least we have Sora harada and Riku Valentine they are both gay and love eachother but neither of them know it.

"Riku, you know what I love?" asks the brunette

"No.(wishes it were him)" says The silver haired boy.

"Roses, especially if it was painted blue."(really means the silver haired angel with well toned mucsles and a gorgeuos face.) says Sora

Riku thinks if he is ever going to tell Sora it needs to be now.

"Sora you know what I love?"asks the silver haired youth

"No, what is it you love." says Sora

"I have loved it since I was 13." says Riku

"Wow for three years, what is it?"asks the brunette eagerly

"You." says Riku in a calm but serious voice.

"..." says Sora

"I understand if you don't feel the same." says Riku a little scared

"I love you to Riku"says Sora

"Really?"asks Riku

"Yes." says Sora

Riku grabs Sora and pulls him on top of himself and kisses him. The two just kiss even though every one is watching them.

One week later while in history class Sora waits until the bell rings so he can go to Riku.  
The teacher talks about a war long ago.

"It was known as the war of fire and ice. It was said that Shiva was born by her lover braking her heart by cheating on her and making her heart turn as cold as ice there for Shiva the ice diva. Shiva killed her lover and his girlfriend,then the town so no one could tell about her weakness of her heart." says Irvine kinnase

The bell rang and Sora left first to get Riku, they went back to Riku's house and went to his room. They just kissed for a while until Riku's mother came in and saw them.

"ahem." says the mother

"Mom, I am sorry we were just...-" says Riku but is cut off

"Kissing I know, I believe you were leaving Sora." says the mother.

"Yes mam." says Sora "I'll call later Riku." says Sora and then leaves.

"Riku What I have to tell you isn't easy but you are going to the Strife millitary academy." says the mother

"Why because I am gay." says Riku

"Of course not I love you no matter what but You will have a better future." says the mother

"You will be leaving in a week so get ready." says the mother.

(ONE WEEK LATER)

"All abourd the silver wing to Strife millitary academy." says the conductor.

Riku gets on the train and watches his mother wave to him , he responds by flipping her off.

The whole train ride he could only think of Sora and how he would miss him.  
The train arrived at the academy and Riku got off the train. The kids all went to a large audatorium were a extremly sexy saphire blue eyed, well muscled blonde stood before them getting ready to talk.

"Welcome I am the head master here and my name is Cloud strife I also have a class for experts I teach personally but you must be a great fighter to get there, Don't be suprised and if you are wandering I am nine-teen years old." says the hot blonde.

All Riku could do was stare but he knew he musen't because of Sora.

"Will Riku Valentine come here." says the blonde

Riku walked over to him and said "Yes sir." says Riku

"You need not adress me as sir, because I am only nine-teen." says Cloud

"I want to talk to you persanally, follow me." says the blonde.

Riku followed Cloud to his office and sat in a chair.

"Tell me why are you here?" asks Cloud

"My mother made me." says Riku.

"Some one back at your home you want to be with ,a girlfriend"  
asks Cloud

"Close my boy friend."says Riku

"I am glad your open about being gay Riku." says Cloud

"I don't know why I said that." says Riku

"Don't worry so am I Riku." says Cloud.

"Listen I will let you use my phone to call your boy friend when ever ,ok." says Cloud.

"Thanks." says Riku

"No problem, you will sleep in my quarters and eat the type of lunch I do, which is a privalage only generals get that but I see something in you." says Cloud

"Thank you very much."says Riku

"Can I call him now?" asks Riku

"Yes." says Cloud

Riku uses the phone and calls Sora and they talk for a while until Riku went to bed.

"You are beutiful Riku but we will see what happens." says Cloud

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW OR i STOP WRIGHTING THESE STORIES 


	3. lessons and a battle challenge

Shiva's Empire

Sorry about no updates but i was busy and a little sad

the war of roses in this story has nothing to do with the war of roses that happened in Europe in the 1400's.

(): means thought or flashback 

Chapter three: Lessons and a battle chalenge

The next morning Riku wakes up and see's a sleeping Cloud next to him and wanders why he is there.

"He must have fell asleep right after me." says the silver haired boy

(damn he is hot, i guess if I gave him a quick kiss it would be ok it's not like Sora will know and he is asleep.) thinks Riku

Riku leans down to kiss Cloud and as he lifts his head away Cloud grabs him and brings him down for another kiss.

"Cloud this is inappropriate for us to do." says Riku

"Shut up and kiss me Riku." says Cloud

They kiss for hour be fore Riku interupts and says he has to go to his classes because he is late. Cloud escorts Riku to his class and the other people there gasp as they see the general with Riku.

"Riku is excused from punishment." says Cloud to the Lt. with his back turned to Cloud.

"Under who's authority...oh sorry sir.' says Sephiroth

Riku sits down next to two silver kids named Yazoo and Kadaj.

"Well it looks like we have a whore in our presence Kadaj." says Yazoo

"Yeah he must be sleeping with general Cloud to be excused from things and be sleeping in his quarters." says Kadaj

"No I would never do such a thing, besides I have a boyfriend." says Riku

"Well you see you will be his boy friend in a matter of time." says Yazoo

"What ever." says Riku

The two just laugh and Sephiroth continues his lesson on the war of the roses.

"The war happened at the turn of the century after Shiva was destroyed,  
the four kingdoms fire, ice, darkness, and light." says Sephiroth

"Can any one tell me if there are any shiva type people left in the world?" asks Sephiroth

"No." says Yazoo

"Incorrect Yazoo." says Sephiroth

"Does any one know why there is any left?" asks Sephiroth

No one awnsers until Riku speaks up.

"The reason there is any left is because of those with cold heats or broken one's at least." says Riku

"That is correct Riku." says Sephiroth

"How did you know." asks Sephiroth

"My uh bo...friend told me about it before I came here." says Riku

"Can I know his name?" asks Sephiroth

"Sora Harada." says Riku

"The shiva were killed off and so were the other kingdoms only the Kingdom of light exsists now." says Sephiroth

Riku heads to his next lesson which is sword fighting Riku beat everyone.

after words Riku goes to his quarterswhich happen to have a sad Cloud waiting.

"Hi Cloud what's up, are you ok?" asks Riku

"No there are reports that my home was destroyed." says Cloud

"I am sorry Cloud, can I help you in any way?" asks Riku

Cloud smiles and pulls Riku into a kiss and they just kiss and then sleep.  
The next day Cloud kisses Riku and Yazoo see's it happen and starts to say things, no one believes him until the top ranking student Squall (Leon) leonheart challenges him to a fight.

"What do you say I here from Training sargents that you are the best fighter around." says Leon

"Fine." says Riku

They go to the court yard and get ready and everyone is saying that leon will win,  
and a Lt. and certain General are watching. 


	4. cold heart

Shiva's Empire

This chapter was inspired by Nick Marsh of seckman high.

(Also Leon is a decendent of the Leon in chapter one)

Chapter: 4 Cold heart

"Let's fight." says Riku

"Hope your ready to loose you slut." says Leon

"..." says Riku as he runs at Leon with his sword drawn and ready

Leon and Riku's swords clash as they fight, Riku dodges his jabs and slashes and finally Leon knocks the sword out of riku's hand.

As leon is about to win Riku kicks leon's leg and he falls then Riku grabs his sword and put's hhis sword to Leon's throut.

"Do you surrender?" asks Riku

"yes." says Leon

Over at Sephiroth and Cloud, Cloud tells Sephiroth to fight Riku.

"You, Riku I challenge you to a fight." says Sephiroth

"And I accept." says Riku

Sephiroth and Riku get into place and get ready to fight.

Sephiroth starts at him with a lunge but Riku dodges it. Sephiroth and Riku are both fast and all that can be seen is there swords clashing together, until Riku knocks sephiroth's sword out of his hand and put's the blade to his throut and wins the fight.

Cloud walks up clapping his hands.

"Good, good, very good but if you want to be a general like me Riku you have to beat the champion here." says Cloud

"Who is the champion? " asks Riku

"Me." says Cloud

"Get ready to fight." says Cloud

"Ok." says Riku

Cloud takes of his shirt and alot of the gay guys and bi's whistle and the female instructor's.

Cloud pulls out his sword and Riku does the same.

The fight starts and Cloud and Riku clash swords. Cloud does moves no one has ever seen.

Riku dodges most but not all, and then Cloud knocks his sword away and prepares his victory when Riku grabs his sword and throws it out of the ring along with his.

"Alright this shall be intresting." says Cloud

They do unarmed combat and as Cloud hits Riku , Riku does the same, until Riku flips Cloud and gets on top of him and puts him in a loosing position.

Cloud gets up and walks ove to Sephirpth and Sephiroth hands him something. 

Cloud walks over to Riku.

"You have won this fight and hae been granted rank of general." says Cloud

"Also if I here that he is a general or that he is let off on some things because he is my boyfriend then that person will have to answer to me, understood." says Cloud

"Sir yes Sir." says all of the cadets

(Later that night)

Cloud and Riku are relaxing in a hot tub in Cloud's Quarters.

"You are amasing Riku, no one has ever been able to beat me and no one has ever made me feel towords them s I have for you." says Cloud

"Me to but I still love Sora." says Riku

"Forget him Riku you have me it's not like he has called you or anything, he hasn't even,  
given you a letter in the mail." says Cloud a little frustrated

Cloud leans in and kisses Riku and Riku kisses back. Cloud begins to take his hand down towards Riku's area and begins to feel him and Riku starts to get hard.

"Cloud...oh don't stop." says Riku

"As you wish." says Cloud as he kisses him somemore.

(You will not get the sex secene unless you want me to email that version to you.)

"Oh Cloud your great." says Riku

"Thank you." says Cloud

Meanwhile over in destiny islands.

"Mom if you love me then send me to the Strife Millitary Academy." says Sora

"Why?" asks Sora"s mom

"Because I love Riku." says Sora

"Next month you can go there." says Sora's Mom

"Yes." says Sora

(Back at academy a couple of weeke later.)

"Look who it is it's the slut Riku." says Kadaj

"Want to settle this in a fight Kadaj." says Riku

"Sure I would love to kill a slut like you." says Kadaj

They position themselves and get ready to fight.

They draw there swords and fight and kadaj is amased at his skill and kadaj struggles in the fight and Riku stabs him.

"I sudjest you take him to the infirmery Yazoo." says Riku

Riku meets Cloud for lunch and Cloud isn't to happy.

"What's wrong Cloud?" asks Riku

"You sent one of m best fighters to the infirmery that is what's wrong." says Cloud

"He called me a slut." says Riku

"I know but that is not excusable any more." says Cloud

Just then Riku's cell phone goes off.

"Hello, Realy, Sora I can't wait." says Riku

"Ok , by." says Riku

"What is it?" asks Cloud

"Sora is going to be a cadet here." says Riku

Cloud's face looses all color and his eyes grow big.

"Tha...tha...that's .. great Riku." says Cloud

(Next day)

"Is he here yet Cloud?" asks Riku from there bed room.

"Calm, must remain calm." says Cloud in a whisper.

"Killing him is not a option." says Cloud in a whisper

"Maybe I could convince him to leave Riku alone." says cloud in a whisper

"Ahhhh." says Cloud getting frustrated.

"Right must think." says Cloud

"So baby is Sora here?" asks Riku sneaking up on Cloud

"Heh, no he isn't." says Cloud

"I am going to call him' says Riku

"Sora, how far away are you?" asks Riku "Not far I am outside your door." says

Sora.

"Oh, yeah." says Riku

"Go on let him in Cloud." says Riku

"Ahhhh, fine." says Cloud

"Yeah, ok are you feeling alright?" asks Riku

"Of course, as long as your around." says Cloud

Cloud opens the door and Sora walks in.

"Sora!" Yells a exited Riku and he grabs Sora

"Sora meet Cloud my boyfriend." says Riku

"Boy friend, oh, well nice to meet you." says Sora

The three eat diner and then go to sleep. but in the middle of the night Sora and Riku start to talk and then kiss but Cloud saw this and went to his room and felt pain in his heart.

"No, This can't be." says Cloud and then his eyes turn a light blue and he examines his hands.

"Hahahahahahahaha, I am back oh this one was hurt badly in his heart which is good for me, now I will rule the world again." yells Cloud but in all reality it is Shiva.

end of chapter, look where it says next day and look at the first letter of every sentance until yeah are you feeling ok to see a message. 


End file.
